<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saturday Nights by jangmun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207476">Saturday Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangmun/pseuds/jangmun'>jangmun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Junho has nightmares, M/M, Plotless, idk what this is, maybe also angst, tbh it could be interpreted as soulmates, they're runaways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangmun/pseuds/jangmun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had a dream that we are going to be okay."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cha Junho/Lee Eunsang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saturday Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Junho is playing the guitar. Alone, facing the sliding door and the rain outside, strumming a tune that Eunsang can’t quite recognize yet. He’s still too tired, having slept like shit for most of the night, tossing and turning. Junho doesn’t notice he’s awake until Eunsang sits up, wrapping his arms around his waist, setting his chin on his shoulder.</p><p class="p1">It happens sometimes, when the two have long nights of stress and annoyance, struggling to bring the money into their cheap studio apartment and find their next cheap ramen meal. Eunsang tries to tell Junho not to worry about it, but Junho worries too much. So he plays instead, on an old guitar given to him by a friend of theirs, the strings so worn out that they’re close to splintering. Eunsang promises to get him some news ones, when he can afford to spend money on more than essentials.</p><p class="p1">Eunsang hums along to Junho’s guitar, finally remembering the song. The rain is a steady downpour, loud enough to be heard in sleep, but not a storm. If it rains all night, it’ll flood the fountain, which wouldn’t be a surprise because it is poorly built anyways. There’s a stupid statue in the center, Eunsang recalls Junho saying something about that once, when they first arrived. The view of a naked man whose holding the pot that pours water into the small pool below.</p><p class="p1">Junho stops playing, letting the guitar fall silent before he sets it down on the ground, slowly turning his head until he’s at just the angle. “You’re awake.”</p><p class="p1">“You can’t sleep.” Eunsang closes the gap briefly, pressing his lips to Junho’s, and when he pulls away he smiles sleepily. “You’re worried again, aren’t you?”</p><p class="p1">“Our checks are going to be small again this week.” Tomorrow is Sunday, and then Monday brings the long and dreadful work week for the both of them.</p><p class="p1">Eunsang shakes his head. “I know.”</p><p class="p1">“Maybe we made a mistake.”</p><p class="p1">It never was their original idea to run away. In all honesty, it was the second worst decision they’d ever made. But home wasn’t home to them, and Junho was tired of Eunsang being sad. So they packed up all they had and snuck out in the night, when their parents were asleep.</p><p class="p1">It makes him more sad to know their parents aren’t looking for them.</p><p class="p1">Junho sighs, nuzzling into Eunsang’s chest. “You should sleep.”</p><p class="p1">“You should too.”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll be fine.”</p><p class="p1">“Are you having nightmares again?”</p><p class="p1">Junho has recurring nightmares. They’re always about the same things; they’re in the rain, somewhere in the city, and Eunsang is injured. Neither of them know why, maybe it’s some sign of the future, or whatever. Eunsang tells Junho not to worry about it, which clearly doesn’t help.</p><p class="p1">Eunsang pulls the other into his lap, rubbing circles into his lower back, sighing softly. “We’ll be okay, okay?”</p><p class="p1">“How do you know for sure?”</p><p class="p1">“Would you want to go back home?”</p><p class="p1">Junho pulls out of the embrace, looking down at Eunsang. “You know I’d never trade you for the world.”</p><p class="p1">Eunsang smiles.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Eunsang is not expecting to wake up to sunshine. It rained all night, keeping him from sleeping much (curse being a light sleeper), and he never realized when it stopped. Junho is still asleep though, comfortable in a contorted sleeping position, halfway between falling off the bed and laying on his stomach. At least he finally slept.</p><p class="p1">It takes him longer to get out of bed than he expects, fatigue from overworking settling into his joints. They’re still young. Way too young to be experiencing the pains of working almost every waking hour just to make ends meet.</p><p class="p1">Junho looks so peaceful, nothing like the scared version of himself from the night before. He must’ve dreamed. He always has pretty dreams. Dreams of them owning a big house on the countryside, with dogs that run the large field, hardwood flooring and a kitchen that can comfortable fit the two of them. Dreams of being an artist, playing his guitar and singing to the world. Dreams of their wedding, their family. Junho says Eunsang would be a great father.</p><p class="p1">Eunsang doesn’t dream. Or at least, he usually doesn’t. Most mornings he wakes up, remembering nothing and never feeling any different. He dreamed last night. Of a snowfall in their hometown, a blizzard stronger than anything they’ve ever seen. It was Christmas, evident by the decorative lights hanging from light poles, and the tree obnoxiously in the center of town, mocking him. He’s never liked the holiday.</p><p class="p1">Junho awakes just after Eunsang finishes making breakfast, hair slightly curly from the humidity and eyes puffy, still half asleep. He’s rather cute, wincing as his phone screen turns on just a little too brightly, but he adjusts quickly, groaning and stretching until he figured out that Eunsang isn’t beside him. “Morning.”</p><p class="p1">“Morning. Sleep well?”</p><p class="p1">“I had a dream.” Junho smiles. “A dream that we are going to be okay.”</p><p class="p1">Oh what a beautiful dream indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>